The present invention relates to data analysis, and more specifically, this invention relates to determining data storage performance.
Many options currently exist for storing data, each with its own benefits and detriments. When determining a storage solution for data, it is important to know factors associated with the storage of such data, such as the number of input/output operations per second (IOPS). However, current techniques for calculating file level TOPS are very resource intensive.